MASTER CHIFE DIE AGIN TOMARROW FOREVER
by Not here anymore deactivated
Summary: Master chief is back with his old friends ann and jake how far well the go to get to the final frountear


Master chife just jumped of the moongose he had just finished a mission with cortana HEY CHIFE YOU KICK ASS! mariend yealled o and srg. Jhonson wants to see you the chife only noded ( you know stroung silent type) he walked into the base and seen snanding at a table with keys( the girl one) chife glad you can join us come in we recently found something that may like to why the covenet have been trying to optain those strange objects a really chife said yea its called the ark of the final fronttear whow cortana said im linkeing it to our map so we can find it reast ashour tho covanent will be trying to get it befor us chief then they most love the smell of bad ass jhonson said yea chief said ok get some scouds and lest find it right keys sais running out we have to find this chife if we dont it can kill us all the covenent well be every where this could be our toughist mission yet jhonson said he just hear a gun reload and looked to see chife are you ganna keep standing there of do i have find this thing mysealf wait jhonson said we need tow more spartans jake and ann jhonson said the chife only nodded and with that they waited on the platform until two falcons came into sight there they are jhonson said chife looked up to see his two old friends from the war he seen jake sharpening his knife and he seen ann palashing her gun ann was always a good shoot they said shes lucky some say she was just born with it on the outher hand jake was good with knifes throwing knifes machete's every thing knife related he was your man after they landed well well if we don't have the big shout master chife he smilled and shaked chife's hand dont forget me boys ann said in a spanish voice they looked over to see ann standing arms folded ann they both said in unison she walked over to the to men and shoked both of there hands so whats the problem jake and ann asked jhonsod well ther is this artefact called the final frontear but the covenet are after it with it they can kill evey liveing beang in the galacxy o now jake and ann said in unison they bouth looked at chife who was as caml as ever CHIFE YOUR NOT GOING CRAZY OVER THIS JAKE YEALLED the chef just looked up at him with his arms folded no its just like aneyouther mission in the life of master chife we go in we shoot the whol fucking place up we walk out with the frountear simple acally no they all turned to keys its in the mittle of the empire of the covenet what how sit down its a story * story* whats there was a worrier he was one of the most feard in the galacxy his name was ULTIMANT eveything he came face to face with he killed them but one day the four runners standed aginst them they were all killed but one manege to get all his powere enought to seal him in the final frounttear but at a great cost he lost his life * story ends* and that fourrunner was your father chife chife gasp everyone looked at him thats how you got the tag 117 thats why you have a gift chife and in are darkest whour we need it use it chief the chife looked up and said let's get to it they took a masife fleet to the empire but when they got there they soon dicoverd that waiting for them was a massive fleat of covenet they took cruzers out of the ship and began battleing it was a brutal fight to the death exploshions everywhere chife, jake shared a ther own minne ship ann sign whats wrong ann chifed said i just wonder how long will this go on as long as it takes to finished of eveyone of this moutherfuckers jake said still on the ship gut shooting down every phantom that came near soon they hit the planets apnessphire and landed perfect landing if i do say so mysealf ann said cute... was the only word that came out of chifes mouth show of jake said angrly at ann jelouse ann said guys guys fouces on the main reason why we are here so come on scan out as they scaned out they came acrose a camp of grunts let me handdle this jake said throwing knifes at the grunts nat missen a single grunt bulzy jake said and your calling me a show of o shut up jake said folding his arms soon they seen two hunters let the best spartan handdle this ann said soon kiled both of the hunters wow... i could do that behind my back after a fwe hours of scouting they came to the big tower holding the final frount ter they soon killed every one in the palec tower they opent the wide doors to there suprice they seen a room filled with covenent they battled soon anns vison faded but one hunter came running to her ANN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! he jumped infrount of the hunter blast thous killing him ! ANN YEALLED master chef just jumbed onto the hunters back cutting the tube to the hunter killing it good job chief ann said he well not have died in vain they lefed the dead body and whent into the room brfor the final frountear they came acoos more covenet chife ann said chife looked up at her yea go what go but wahat about... chife was cut of go il hold them of if you died we losse GO! chife obaid and ran ann locked the door and said BRING IT ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN BITCHES! soon chife came into the room with the final frount tear rome and picked up the frountear but little did he know that awoke ULTIMATE chife turned around and altimant and got punched cheif flew across the room and hit the wall he slidd down and hit the wall you look like that weekling who seald me into the frount tear but you have made a mistake of picking it up master chife unloaded a clip into ULTIMANTE but it did not work srry little man but that wont work today i becom ruller of the UNVERSE! over my DEAD BODY the chife yealled that can be arranged ULTIMANTE yealled they faought some of chifes armor broke of some of ULTIMANTES SKIN RIPPED AND BLUDDY then the temple started rumbaling what the the chife said THE TEMPLE OF THE FINAL FROUNTEAR IS BREACKIN SOON YOU AND EVERYONE LIKE YOU WILL BE KILLED soon the temple broke they where falling but a unsc ship caout him ULTAMENT FELL TO HIS DEATH jhonsan walked over to chife they were brave they will not have died in vain chife said leats go home and thet flew out of ther

[**I KNOW GRAMER IS BAD BUT SILL A GOOD STORY THE END]**


End file.
